1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a micropump for supplying and feeding fluid at a low flow rate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, research into micro-electromechanical systems has become more active, and for example, several designs of micropumps have been proposed, including a chemical pump using electrically shrinking high molecules.
In the use of a conventional micropump of this kind, there are many problems to be solved, as described in the following;
(1) Construction is complex,
(2) Minimizing to the required size is difficult,
(3) Adequate and reliable opening and closing operations of the inlet flow passage and outlet flow passage is difficult, and so on.